


Too Keep Warm

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Uncharted Prompts [30]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Written for the prompt: Finding the other wearing their clothes, Nate/Sam





	

Nathan was _freezing_. The power outages had really been putting a damper on his day, and while Sam was out braving the downtown streets for a quick grocery run, he was stuck inside - freezing to death.

Glancing around the house, blue eyes finally landed on Sam’s extra jacket draped over the back of one of the kitchen chairs. He wasted no time in slipping the denim coat over his shoulders and slipping his hands into it. “I hate winter,” He muttered while scrunching his shoulders up, letting the fur trimming of the thick jacket tickle his jaw. 

Rubbing his hands together, Nathan made his way to the bedroom, intending to nest and warm the bed for Sam when he returned from his brief run out into the chilly climate. Until the power kicked back on, it was the best Nathan could do. Worming his way under the covers and curling up into a small ball, Nathan wrapped his hands around himself and snuggled in deeper to the jacket, allowing his older brother’s lingering scent to calm him.

He hadn’t meant to doze off but Nathan found himself gently roused from his sleep by Sam’s voice. “Hey, there you are, little brother.” 

Reaching a hand up to rub at his face, Nathan rolled over onto his back to peer at Sam with a sleepy grumble. “When did ya get back?” He slurred, pulling the blankets back up around himself when he felt the chilly air in their still powerless apartment.

“Just got in,” Sam answered, smirking at his brother’s antics, “Fuckin’ freezing in here, huh?” He brushed his fingers over Nathan’s hair, raising a brow when he saw the blue denim of his jacket peeking out from their bedding. “That my jacket?”

“Mhm, _oh_ \- yeah,” Nathan nodded, blinking drowsily before trying to tug himself out of it, “Sorry - it was warm -”

“No, no, it’s alright,” Sam chuckled, kicking off his boots before crawling on the bed to join Nathan’s warm den. “It’s _cute_.” 

His younger brother’s cheeks went red, but he didn’t curl away from Sam when he opened his arms and instead Nathan snuggled up to the taller man’s chest. He buried his face there, smiling to himself as Sam tugged the blankets up and over them before wrapping his arms around Nathan’s waist. 

“There we go,” Sam mumbled, kissing Nathan’s brow. “Nice and warm now, yeah?”

Nathan nodded while tangling his legs with Sam’s, pressing in even closer to generate more warmth. “Toasty, but I hope the power turns on soon.”

“Seconded,” The older Drake yawned before snuggling against the pillow. “Maybe it’ll be on after a short nap…”

A small puff of laughter left Nathan’s lips, but he nodded in agreement while tucking his head underneath Sam’s chin and closing his eyes once more, letting his brother’s breathing soothe him to another slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice stuff here, this was fun to write!


End file.
